


The Memory of Her

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Memory of Her

I stand  
At the precipice  
Of a endless canyon  
I scream  
I pray  
But my echo dies  
In the impossible dark  
No one  
Can hear me  
And while remembrances  
Of tenderness  
Still race thru my blood  
I wonder  
Is this where my heart  
Finally stops  
And I drown  
Without a struggle  
In the memory  
Of her


End file.
